


My Hetalian Party

by tiajoker



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiajoker/pseuds/tiajoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabella is going to a party, but who does she expect to see? The Hetalia characters of course!<br/>This is my first fanfic I've ever written, and I based the main character off of me, and what I would do in this situation. I'm sorry, this is really a sad story. Not sad as in, you'll cry when your done, but sad as in, why on earth did I make this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hetalian Party

“Sit by anyone that you wish to.” Hungary said this casually, as if it would be easy. Although I knew who I wanted to sit by... That would be America.  
But he would make a big deal about it, and I would get really embarrassed. If I wanted to sit by someone who wouldn't get loud, there's Russia... But he would make me really scared, and might try to make me become one with him or something!  
I could sit by England, but he would tell me to speak up, probably. And I don't want to be lectured. There's Italy, but he might try flirting with me, and that would be difficult for me to handle. And I could NEVER sit by France.   
Germany wouldn't bother me to much probably, but I wouldn't want to make him all flustered and embarrassed himself, because he might get that way if I choose him. China's to loud, and would probably make me do something.  
Canada would be good, but people might not see him, and think I choose to sit all by myself. Japan seems to be the only person that I would be good with. He doesn't seem to do much, and he'd talk to me enough that I'm not lonely, but not so much that I might say something embarrassing, and he wouldn't try to flirt with me either.  
I thought about sitting by him for a moment, starting to like the idea more and more. Nothing could go wrong, I'm good! But then again... What if he asks me to see his art work? What if its hentai? Oh God no. I can't risk it.  
I look at the group of attractive young men, and realize, I can't survive in a world like this, no matter who I choose though, I'll get red in the face, because I'm like that with any human being. I have to get out of here.  
“Uh, you know what Hungary? I have to um...” I was about to say I had to go, but then I heard them whispering... Probably making fun of me.  
“Yeah, she's really cute~! Don't you think Germany?” This was Italy speaking. He thought I was cute?  
“I don't know! Stop asking me such questions! I wouldn't tell you that I think she's super attractive!” Germany whispered this, but quickly put his hand over his mouth and blushed, hoping I didn't hear. But I did.  
“Hey America, go home.” England was saying this.  
“What?! So you can have the hot girl to yourself? No way, I'm staying.” I wonder how they thought I couldn't hear them, but America was being more quiet then usual, I guess.  
“Onhonhonhon~!” France said.  
“France! You shouldn't be so rude! Even if I want to say something like that also...” Canada said this, but was completely ignored.  
“Japan! Do you see that cute girl! Do you think she likes hello kitty? She looks kind of like it.” China said this excitedly.  
“She looks more like a anime character to me...” China gasped, for a good reason too! Japan had shared his opinion, about me!  
Russia must have seen that I was trying to leave, because he got up, and walked over to me. Everyone else was busy chatting, so they didn't notice, except Hungary, but she left to go get a frying pan... just in case.  
Russia smiled, and grabbed my arm... I felt like he was threatening me, but I could be wrong?  
“Your not leaving so soon, da?” He tightened his grip.  
“Uh, da?” I said so with a shaking voice.  
He smiled, and dragged me back next where he was sitting, and I sat down. He sat to my left, while Germany was to my left. Well it could have been worse, right?  
Germany turned and looked at me, and I stared back, not knowing what to do. Then he blushed and quickly turned away, I did so also.  
“So, you'll become one with me, da?” Russia smiled, and I knew what he wanted me to say, and I knew what would probably happen if I didn't say I would.  
“I think that... um-” But I was luckily saved.  
“Russia, leave her alone why don't you?” Canada said this quietly, but Russia heard him somehow, and stared of to where he was, wondering if he had really heard something, which diverted his attention away from me.  
I quickly got up and moved between Italy and Japan, before Russia could know that I had moved at all.  
I stared out at the ground, trying not to think of the people I was sitting next to. They are guys, oh my god, I've never sat by boys I'm not related to before. This is so hard.  
Japan had put his hand on my forehead, and looked at me with concern. I widened my eyes and Looked at him.  
“Are you alright, do you have a fever?” He put the hand that was on my forehead onto his own. Oh, that's what he was doing! Checking if I was ill.  
“N-no. I'm fine, thanks for asking though.” I gave a reassuring smile to him, and the funniest thing happened, he smiled back.  
“Hey! Hey!” I turned to my right side, and saw Italy giving me a small wave.  
“Yeah?” I said, and blushed. He was leaning next to me.  
“Do you like pasta? I have some right here!” He held it out to me, and I stared at it in dismay. This pasta, has tomato sauce in it, and I can't eat that stuff no matter what.  
I can't just say, “I don't like pasta!” though. What do I do?!  
Improvise.  
“Italy, I think Hungary was saying how she needs someone to help her cook, wont you go help?” I was desperate, so I fibbed a little. She had said that a little assistance would be nice.  
“Really? I'll go help then. But you have to eat my cooking when I finish, okay?” He smiled, held up his hand, waving goodbye.  
I nodded. He left, and I sighed inwardly.  
“Hey...” Japan was apparently talking to me, so I turned to face him.  
“Yeah?” I asked, keeping my voice quiet, not wanting to seem loud.  
“Um, would you?....” I tried to figure out what he was talking about, then saw he had his sketch book on his lap. Is he trying to show me his work!? I gotta leave, now.  
I look around, trying to find something to leave for, then decided to just make a run for it.  
I got up without saying anything, and quickly walked to the next nearest couple of people, Canada and China.  
China to my left, and Canada to my right, I sighed, this is probably good.  
“You'll wear this for me, Aru?” China said this to me and I tried to imagine what he could mean. But I couldn't figure it out, so I looked at what he was holding.   
A fricking giant hello kitty full sized costume. Oh my goodness. This thing sort of makes me sick, I can't really handle super cutesy things.  
“Uh, no thanks?” I said this, and immediately felt bad. He looked at the cat costume with sorrow.  
“I should have known you wouldn't want too, Aru...” Tears formed in the eyes of the Asian man, and he sniffed.


End file.
